Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Carmelita Fox
Bio Carmelita Fox is one of the best agents Interpol has to offer as she is determined to capture criminals for the sake of justice. She always tries to capture Sly Cooper however the two would eventually team up from time to time and the two have a secret love for each other. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her shock pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of flashlight guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot, who she was able to damage (albeit only slightly) with a physical attack, something even Murray was unable to do. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type from default to Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo and Triple Fire. Variations * TBA: TBA Character Trait Maximum Shot: Carmelita will aim her Shock Pistol at the opponent, and then fires a barrage of powerful Shock Blasts. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Shock Pistol: Carmelita will fire an electricity shot from her pistol, shocking the opponent. * Bullet Kick: Carmelita will do a quick dash forward followed by doing a barrage of kicks. * Foxy Counter: Carmelita readies herself, if she gets hit with a attack, she will counter with a powerful side kick. * Hypnotize: Carmelita will let out a close range hypno beam from her pistol, stunning the opponent for a free hit. * Fox Roll: Carmelita will quickly roll forward. X-Ray Move * Packs a Punch: '''W.I.P Super Move * '''Law Enforcement: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Mask Of Dark Earth: The earth begins to rumble, and out from the ground bursts the Mask of Dark Earth, it then latches itself to Carmelita’s face. She attempts to pry it off, but to no avail, her eyes turn red and she begins to grow extremely large. She looks down at the opponent, and crushes the opponent with her boot. * Split in Two: Carmelita grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. X-Ality * You're on the Jail!: TBA Brutalities * TBA: TBA Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities * Zapping Love: W.I.P (with Sly Cooper) Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her appearance if she appears in the upcoming Sly Cooper film * Kostume 2: Her cartoony appearance from the Sly Cooper games * Unlockable Kostume 1: Police Uniform * Unlockable Kostume 2: Neyla from Sly 2 * DLC Kostume: Bellydancer from Thieves in Time * Kosplay DLC: Chun-Li from Street Fighter Battle Intro Carmelita will fall from the top of the screen onto the arena, readying her Shock Pistol and gets in her fighting stance. Victory Pose Carmelita twirls her Shock Pistol before holstering it, she then jumps up off-screen. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe